1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for editing a table in a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for intuitively and easily editing a table in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application such as a document, a note, or a memo is capable of generating or editing a table.
In a process of editing the table, a user may perform a desired operation by making a corresponding selection from a provided pop-up menu.
However, the operation of editing the table using a pop-up menu is not intuitive and it is inconvenient to select individual menus from the pop-up menu for performing a desired editing operation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.